


Blue Birthday (DMMD)

by ErynOctopea



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: It's Aoba's birthday and Koujaku plans a nice dinner but ends up ruining it. Aoba's chosen gift also seems to a bit of a problem for his boyfriend. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	

"Aoba, please?" Koujaku pleaded.  
"For the last time no. You asked what I wanted for my birthday and this is what I want. If you didn't want to do it you shouldn't have promised it." Aoba wasn't going to cave in.  
Even if Koujaku was giving him the biggest, saddest, wettest eyes in the world. The taller man looked utterly pathetic. He was trying to use the puppy dog look to get out of his tight situation.  
"I will do anything else. Please Aoba!"  
"Keep your voice down, we're in a restaurant and people are starting to look." Aoba's face was nice and red by this point.  
"Please don't make me do it." He wasn't giving up.  
"I do it all the time and Im fine. It won't kill you. Besides you have been promising me for months now that you'd let me." The blue boy poked at his fish.  
"I know but this isn't a good time."  
"And why is that?" Aoba couldn't wait to hear his newest excuse.  
"I think the chicken Tae-san made the other night was undercooked. I have been in the bathroom none stop the past few days. My backside is still recovering." Koujaku offered his excuse.  
"Koujaku, I ate the same chicken and Im fine. Gran's chicken isn't the problem."  
"Aoba, I swear, I promise that I have been having HORRIBLE diarrhea!"  
A few people around then put down their eating utensils and one man pushed his plate away. There was a pretty young lady two tables over who stabbed her chopsticks into the ball of rice on her plate.  
"Koujaku!" Aoba hissed lowly to his boyfriend, "Your causing a-"  
Just then their waiter stopped in front of their table.  
"I will be bringing your check in just a moment. I suspect you don't need me to tell you why." And he vanished.  
"Great. Now we're getting thrown out." Aoba huffed.  
"I... Aoba I am sorry."

\---

The night air was cool and calming as they walked.  
"So does this mean I still have t-"  
"Yes! We are going home to your place and then we are going straight up stairs. Your going to strip and bed over, then Im gonna ram myself so far up your ass that your ancestors will feel your pain." Aoba's face was past red.  
It was an all new color.  
"Um... babe did you really just say that?" Koujaku asked.  
"Yes and I don't wanna talk about it." The embarrassment radiated off of the blue haired shorty.  
Koujaku could tell that Aoba was officially uncomfortable and that he had made his boyfriend's birthday a night to remember. But not in a good way.  
"I am sorry." He sighed, "It is just that... I have never been the uke before..."  
"No shit Sherlock. Your always the seme. And as far as you've told me Im the first guy you've done it with so your obviously the seme with women."  
Things were quiet as they walked on for a good half mile. They strolled through the down town area. A group of girls were giggling and waving at them. Koujaku recognized them. He had done some of their hair before.  
"Womanizer." Aoba grumbled.  
"It is not my fault that Im a wanted man." He wiggled his brows.  
"Please stop. Your a big idiot and you look like even more of a baka when you pull faces like that."  
Aoba's coil went off, Tae was calling.  
"Hang on Im gonna take this." Aoba stopped, picked up he call.  
While he was busy a few of the ladies that had an eye for Koujaku were headed the tall, tattooed, and handsome's way.  
"Yo." He greeted them as one of the girls swooped in on him.  
She started pelting him with questions about what he was up to. Once she got going the other girls felt they could fallow her lead and do the same.  
After a few minutes Aoba hung up and wondered back over to find Koujaku in the middle of a small mob of women.  
"Really?" Aoba pushed his way through, "You know in the past I would have just slid on by and kept walking."  
"Aoba! Ladies this is Aoba! My lover." The hairdresser announced.  
Every last one of them screamed. Some seemed excited while a few were more than likely pissed. And Aoba became livid when they started asking if he was the uke. That got personal real fast.  
"I won't tell. But he is quiet the squealer." Koujaku winked as he pulled Aoba along.

\---

"Your an ass." Aoba stated.  
"Aobooties were made to be rode, not sassed." Koujaku walked out of the bathroom.  
"Alright get on all fours. I think that will be easiest." The smaller man jumped up.  
He was wearing only his tight little boxer briefs.  
"Surely your not really going t-"  
"Get on the bed and show me your ass. Im not fucking around." Aoba slapped him hard on the butt cheek as he scurried by.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have me by you a tattoo or maybe a new hover stake board?" He had to make one last try.  
"If you don't hurry up Im going to skip the lube to make up for the lost time that you have spent babbling." Aoba had his arms crossed.  
"...what crawled up your ass and made you so assertive?"  
"You."

\---

"...babe are you alright?" Koujaku tried to reach out for his lover but Aoba rolled on to his side and scooted away.  
He had his back to him. Aoba was sulking now. Bundled up in the covers.  
"...sweetheart its not that big of a deal. It happens to people all the time." Koujaku tried to consul him, "I think you were wonderful."  
That was a lie. It hurt like fucking hell and Aoba wasn't graceful. The poor guy had never topped before. Sly Blue had but all those memories were hazy or gone. Aoba couldn't recall ever topping before. He had dated a few women an a couple had given him oral. Aoba had of corse had sex with Koujaku but that was the extent of his memory as far as he could dig up.  
"...you beat me. By about ten seconds." Koujaku admitted.  
Silence. Then...  
"Really?"  
"Yup. I only lasted about thirteen seconds my first time. Girl I was with was pissed. I got to excited and worked up. Ended up cashing out to early."  
"You won't tease me then?"   
"Of corse not. We all Justin Bieber sometimes."  
Aoba rolled back over.  
"That is such an old person thing to say."  
Koujaku smiled.  
"Now gimme kiss. We can try again in a while." They shared a quick peck on the lips, "And while we wait for you to recharge I need to go to the restroom."  
"You don't have to shit it just feels that way." Aoba knew what was wrong.  
"All the same, I need to use the bathroom." A blushing Koujaku shuffled out of the room.  
Once Koujaku finished up and was stepping back into the bedroom he noticed a very lovely sight. Aoba on the bed, spread out and wearing assless panties. The back of the frilly underwear had a heart cut out of them. Aoba was on his belly with his rearer end pointed down at Koujaku.  
"Aoba?" He asked quietly.  
"Hmmm?"  
"What... what is going on?"  
"Just get over here." He turned his head slightly back and winked at his lover, "Oh but first, you may wanna hurry on back to the bathroom."  
"Huh?"  
"Your nose, babe." Aoba teased.  
No. No! Koujaku touched the underside of his nose and there it was. Blood. He looked down and noticed it dripping down off his face. Not much was there but still.  
"Are you really that turned on?"  
"You be quiet!" Koujaku shouted and retreated back through the door.  
Aoba let out a laugh. This birthday ended up being half way decent after all.


End file.
